


Mirror, Mirror

by can_i_slytherin



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Love Bites, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, eva is Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_i_slytherin/pseuds/can_i_slytherin
Summary: Eva and Iris seek comfort within one another during their entrapment within the mirror.(WestAllen not married)
Relationships: Eva McCulloch/Iris West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Mirror, Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



> Hey, so, this is my first time writing F/F smut, so I really don't know how good it is. Either way, I hope you like it.

"Maybe, we can-" 

Iris was cut off when Eva made a wounded noise, angry-sounding and half cut off. "I've tried," she cried. "I've tried everything and nothing works." 

"Hey," Iris muttered, heart clenching painfully at the wet-sounding sob that escaped Eva's lips. She shuffled towards the other woman, placing a tentative hand on her shoulder and letting out a soft gasp when she threw herself at her. Iris staggered slightly, but quickly regained her balance, moving to wrap her arms around Eva's shoulders and hold her close. 

"It's okay, we're gonna be okay," she soothed, rubbing soft circles into her spine as Eva cried into her chest. "We will get out of here. I'm sure of it. Everything is going to be fine." 

"Iris," she breathed, pulling away from the hug briefly, and there was a beat of silence before Eva surged forward and pressed their lips together. Iris froze, going rigid with surprise, and let out a sharp breath through her nose. 

Eva jerked away, almost as if she'd been burnt, and tried to pull away from Iris' embrace, freezing when the other woman tightened her grip. 

"I'm sorry," she whimpered, voice quivering as she fought to keep her tears at bay. "I don't-" she cut herself off when she caught Iris' gaze flitting back down to her lips. 

Eva leaned in again, slower this time, giving Iris enough time to pull away if she needed it, and whimpered when she felt Iris' lips meet hers, kissing back with fierce intensity. 

Iris moved her hands from around Eva's shoulders and up into the other woman's hair, tightening her grip briefly as she deepened the kiss, licking tentatively at her bottom lip. Eva moaned softly and opened her lips, allowing Iris to lick inside her mouth, tasting her for the first time. She tasted cold and sweet, like an ice cream on a warm summer's day, and Iris was addicted. She wanted- no, needed more. 

The journalist pulled away from the kiss, smiling softly when Eva chased her lips, and began to trail kisses along her jawline, eventually nosing into the crook of her neck, sucking a mark into the unblemished skin. Eva whimpered, squirming against Iris, and tilted her head, giving the other woman more access to her neck. Iris smiled against her skin, lightly nibbling on the junction between her neck and shoulder, and snaked her hands down to the front of Eva's shirt, toying with the buttons. 

"Can I-?" 

Before she had the chance to finish her question, Eva nodded. "Please, yes. Please." 

Iris chuckled softly and continued to kiss and suck at Eva's neck as she deftly undid the buttons, letting the silky shirt fall open. Iris pulled away from Eva's neck for a brief moment to push the shirt off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor in a puddle of fabric. With the shirt now gone, Iris leant forward to press their lips together again, licking into her mouth as she let her fingers wander across the other woman's chest, teasing at the skin at the edge of the cup of Eva's bra. 

"Please," she whimpered between kisses, pressing her chest forward into Iris' touch. "Touch me, please." 

Iris grinned and snaked her fingers into the cup of Eva's bra, seeking out her nipples and softly rubbing at them as she ducked her head down to suck a love bite into Eva's collarbone. The woman shuddered and let out a soft gasp, pulling her bottom lip into her mouth and sucking on it. 

"Take it off," she panted, reaching around to the back of her bra and unclipping it. The undergarmet fell away and Eva discarded it, letting it fall to the floor. 

"I feel like I'm wearing too many clothes," Iris panted, fingers rubbing distractedly at Eva's nipples, basking in the soft whimpers that fell from the other woman's lips. 

"You are," Eva ground out, reluctantly batting Iris' hands away from her to tug at the hem of the woman's shirt. Iris grinned and lifted her hands, allowing Eva to pull the shirt over her head. Iris' bra followed, landing on the floor with a gentle thunk, and, suddenly, Eva dipped her head, suckling softly at one of Iris' breasts, making the woman bite back a moan. Iris' hands shot to the back of Eva's head, threading her fingers through her hair and tightening her grip. 

A few moments passed before Iris used her grip on Eva's hair to guide her back to her mouth, slamming their lips together and leading her back to the desk. Eva's thighs made contact with the edge of the wood and she shuffled backwards, hopping up onto its surface. Iris grinned and allowed her hands to snake down Eva's chest, ghosting over her stomach. She froze at the waistband of her trousers, lifting her head to give Eva a quizzical look. The woman in question nodded, her own fingers coming to wrap around the button of Iris' slacks, and they worked together to remove the last layers of clothing that were separating them from each other. 

Iris settled herself between Eva's spread legs, bowing over her and pressing soft kisses against her stomach. She kissed down past her navel, stopping at her hips to suck a few dark marks into the pale skin, and paused at her groin, nosing softly against the smattering of pubic hair. She smelled sweet, even after being trapped inside the mirror for so long, and Iris distantly wondered if there was a shower around, but shoved the thought from her mind; she had more important things to be worried about. 

Slowly, she lowered herself onto her knees in front of the desk, pulling Eva closer to the edge before spreading her legs wider and ducking her head down to suck her clit into her mouth. She laved at the hard, fleshy nub with her tongue, suckling every now and then for extra stimulation, and groaned enthusiastically at the small, pleasured whimpers tumbling uninhibited from Eva's lips. The noises, oh-so-glorious in their high-pitched, needy intensity, spurred her on and she worked harder, alternating sporadically between sucking and picking at Eva's clit, switching speeds when Eva's thighs began to quiver, staving off her orgasm for a few short moments. 

Iris dipped her free hand between her own legs, pushing two fingers into the tight, wet heat of her vagina and wondering, distantly how it would feel to have Eva's fingers inside her instead of her own. She thrust her fingers in and out, matching the pace of her tongue on Eva's clit, and moaned softly when Eva's hand flew to the back of her head, grasping a handful of hair and holding her close as her hips moved in slow, tight circles, chasing her slowly building orgasm. Iris shuddered at the thought, working her hand and mouth faster, desperate to bring the noth of them to their much needed climax. 

"Iris," Eva moaned, thighs quivering and hips jerking sporadically. "Please," she cried out, rolling her hips faster against Iris' pliant tongue. "Yes, there, there, there. Right there-" she cut herself off with a loud moan, body going rigid and back arching as her orgasm washed over her, waves of sparkling, pleasurable heat coursing through her veins, making her feel higher than ever before. She shuddered as she came back down, breaths coming out in short, high-pitched pants, and glanced down at Iris through heavy-lidded eyes, watching at the other woman brought herself to her own crescendo, pitching forward as she let out a low groan, thighs clamping around the hand between her legs as the other hand shot out to catch herself before she fell. 

Eva slid off the desk, legs feeling like jelly, and came to settle down next to Iris, pressing a soft kiss to her shoulder as the last aftershocks of her orgasm rushed through her. 

"That was amazing," Eva whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the strip of skin behind Iris' ear. 

The other woman turned her head, looking thoroughly blissed out as she pressed a chaste kiss to Eva's lips. "It was." 

Iris and Eva were sprawled across the floor, wrapped around each other with the legs tangled and naked bodies pressed close together. Iris traced soft patterns onto Eva's arm, ghosting her fingers over the warm skin and making goosebumps trickle down her forearm. Eva brushed her finger over Iris' bottom lip, gasping when the other woman took the digit into her mouth, sucking softly on it. A flash of heat struck Eva's core and she pulled her finger away from Iris' mouth, surging forward to press their lips together. Iris grinned and shoved her thigh between Eva's legs, allowing the woman to grind against it. 

Eva pulled away from the kiss, chest heaving and eyes blown wide as her hips moved in soft circles against Iris' thigh. "Round two?" 

Iris grinned and flipped them over, settling herself between Eva's legs once more, her fingers already dancing towards Eva's core as she spoke. "I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
